1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a method of connecting alkaline beta alumina parts to alpha parts and all incorporating such a connection. Such a connection is practically impregnable to attack by liquid metals such as sodium.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Such a method is consequently advantageously used in sodium alumina electrolyte part and a support made generally of alpha alumina.
It has been proposed, moreover, to form such a connection by means of glass parts and more particularly borosilicate glass parts, which provide sealed connections having great resistance to corrosion.
However, in the case where electric cells are to be used for long period electric power storage, which can last for several decades, there is nevertheless observed, in the course of time, some corrosion of such connections.
The present invention proposes to remedy such a drawback and it has as its object a simple and reliable method suitable for providing a sealed connection between alpha alumina and alkaline beta alumina parts, such a connection having, moreover, practically unlimited resistance with respect to liquid alkaline metals at a temperature of up to 300.degree. C.